Therapy for the Therapist
by Louann1
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are two of the most successful therapists in the whole of the city. They were highschool friends but are now rivals. What happens when their paths cross after all these years? That's right, even more therapy!
1. Beginning Therapist Therapist Relations

Therapy for the Therapist 

By Louann1

Session 1: Beginning Therapist-Therapist Relationships

I start by introducing two people. The best in the profession of therapy. They used to get along and I mean used to. They went to the same schools together, studied the same things together, got their qualifications together... And that's where their friendship ended. When they opened up their practices they just broke off. Now they are rivals. No matter who you ask, that's what they'll tell you, apart from them, naturally. They don't exactly do anything to provoke each other either. Never has a rivalry been more known than theirs. They brought a new light to the world of therapy. That's right; Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li.

Sakura Kinomoto sat in her office tapping her pencil on the small notepad on her rosewood desk. She sighed heavily and looked at her silver watch. She could see her reflection through the clear glass. Her bright emerald green eyes stared back at her. They were reddened but that was alright. It was an improvement from yesterday. She went back to tapping her pencil in between the ticks and tocks of her watch. A buzz from her intercom startled her and caused her to drop her pencil. She perched on the edge of her black leather chair and tried to retrieve her pencil. The intercom buzzed again and she slammed her hand on the button.

" Miss Kinomoto?" A distorted voice blared through.

" Yes, Tomoyo?" Sakura managed to grab her pencil and she sat at her desk. She added cheerily, " And call me Sakura."

" Your next patient is here... Miss Samantha Kytori."

" Send her in, please," Sakura pushed the button again and waited with a smile for her next patient.

A young woman, no older than her, walked in nervously. Her hair was half tied at the back and barely brushed against her shoulders. Her blue eyes were gloomy and looked down.

" Please, take a seat," Sakura smiled sweetly in an effort to relax her patient.

The young girl sat on the chair opposite Sakura on the other side of the desk. Sakura looked down at the notes that were before her. Samantha didn't seem to have anything wrong with her. So what could be the matter? Sakura looked up and smiled again.

" So, what brings you here?"

Across town, Syaoran Li had already began his hour session with his patient Jasmine Satoshi. Luckily, for him, it was drawing to a close. Jasmine didn't have anything wrong with her and she wasn't worried about anything in particular, both of them knew that. She just wanted to spend time with the man she thought was God's gift. And with good reason too. Syaoran was the most handsome man in the area, probably because he was a foreigner in a country he knew well. He had the most wonderful amber eyes and the most scrumptious body, well tone with a cute little tushie. She would return with made up stories just to see him even though it made her seem like a complete weirdo.

" And how does that make you feel?"

" Upset," Tears began to stream down her face.

" Uhh... Um... Here," Syaoran handed her a box of tissues from his oak desk..

" Thank you," She warbled as she took the box from his tender hands.

Syaoran looked at her with piercing amber eyes which softened after a while. He brushed his messy chestnut hair with his hands but it didn't make a much of a difference and glanced at his silver watch. It was almost lunch time. He looked back at Jasmine who had recovered and was looked at at him with cool blue eyes.

" Uhh... Your session of over..." He stuttered.

" Would you care to join me for lunch?"

" Ummm..."

Back in Sakura's practice, Sakura was making good progress with Samantha,

" So you see? I'm always being worried by someone else's troubles but it doesn't even affect me and I'm just so confused..."

" I see..." Sakura pondered over whether to continue through lunch or not briefly. Her next patient wouldn't be in until much later after lunch so there was nothing much to worry about. Her answer soon came when a rumble came from her stomach.

" How about we continue this after lunch?"

" Erm... Sure!" Sakura sighed with relief at Samantha's answer.

Sakura sat at the restaurant alone with a Caesar salad before her. She looked casually around at the other customers. They all seemed to be so wrapped up in their work that they didn't have time for much else. Sakura was sure that she would be seeing someone there in her practice soon. She shook her head at the thought of how ignorant people could be.

Syaoran entered the restaurant with Jasmine at his side. She had him in a tight arm-lock, just to make sure that he wouldn't run away.

I'm sure that this breaks the 'no relationships with patients' rule, Syaoran thought.

" A table for two please," Jasmine asked the waiter. Syaoran thought he looked familiar but then again he saw soo many patients.

" Please follow me," Syaoran and Jasmine followed him to a small table which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There were no people at the tables around them. In fact, everyone else were at least two tables away.

Syaoran and Jasmine sat down and looked at the menus, there was certainly a good variety of dishes.

" So, what would you like to order?"

Here we go, Syaoran thought, I bet she'll expect me to pay for this as well.

" We'll have two of your 'meal of the day's and a bottle of champagne, please," Jasmine smiled sweetly and handed the waiter her menu.

And my pocket just got lighter, Syaoran rolled his eyes. They landed on the other side of the restaurant where a lone lady was eating a salad by the window. The light from outside gave her the most unearthly heavenly glow. She seemed vaguely familiar but then again so many patients came to his practice, it has hard to keep track. He had to talk to her, he was enchanted by her, most definitely but he also hoped that she would get him out of the situation he was in, it wasn't everyday that you find someone you like or found attractive. Then again the two are practically the same thing when it comes to the opposite sex. But how could he get the opportunity? He may look like someone who was good at conversation but he wasn't really. He was really bad, if he wasn't good looking females would definitely stay away from him. He glanced around her, he was in luck, there was a restroom close to her.

" Uhh, may I be excused?"

" What? Why?" Jasmine had a look of shock horror on her face.

" I need to use the restroom," Syaoran pointed in the direction of the toilets.

" Oh, alright..." Jasmine smiled. " Hurry back!"

Syaoran began to walk towards the restroom. He could feel Jasmine's eyes on him. There was no escape, he had to use the restroom. Now, that might not seem like a lot but to him it was. Ever since he was young he had a slight phobia of public restrooms due to an experience he'd rather forget.

" Here goes nothing..."

Sakura sat quietly, enjoying the peacefulness until the one and the only Syaoran came by and swept her off her feet, literally.

The five seconds were to come were unexpected but most of all, blurry. Syaoran had a, coughed, b, grabbed her hand, c, lifted her over his shoulder, d, covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and e, carried her into the restroom.

Once there he he soon realized that he made the mistake of kidnapping his school crush. Her eyes were just as sparkly as he could remember except they weren't exactly the expression he had hoped for.

" What was that!" Sakura looked at him with eyes full of rage.

" I need you to help me..." His voice was breaking.

" Syaoran!" Sakura's eyes opened more widely in shock than she'd done before.

" Yeah, hi. I need you to do something for me," Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders gently, just in case she was to run away.

" No way! You are the most ungrateful person I've ever met! I really thought that you were my friend, but boy, was I wrong! You walked all over me in school and college and university! And...! You are my 'rival'! You had to take all the things I took didn't you? You buddy, are the one who needs therapy!"

" If you do this one thing for me then I'll take therapy. I just can't stand to stay here," Syaoran looked around with the most disgusted look on his face.

" You know what? I'll take you up on that. You come to me for therapy," Sakura crossed her armed and smiled her usual sweet smile.

" Fine, whatever! Wait- Why you?" Syaoran rose an eyebrow.

" Because I can tell you seriously need it and it's the only way I can make sure that you go."

"Right... Anyway, this is what I want you to do..."

Ten minutes later Sakura and Syaoran emerged from the restaurant in fits of laughter. Soon their laughter subsided and a card was thrust in front of Syaoran's eyes.

" This was a lot of fun y'know, but remember you still have a session with me," Sakura said wryly.

" You sure you want to go through the torture?" Syaoran took the card and peered past the edge.

" If it'll save future generations from the present you then yes," Sakura rose an eyebrow.

" That hurt," Syaoran's confidence had been bruised. Did the last fifteen minutes mean nothing?

" I'll see you tomorrow then," Sakura slung her pastel pink jewel-encrusted handbag over her shoulder and walked away.


	2. Saying What People Want To Hear

It's been over a year since I first uploaded this fic. Even though I got lots of reviews (lots for me anyway) I didn't update quickly enough. I'm sorry if I seemed to be ungrateful but I really do appreciate all the things that reviewers have to say. Please continue to support me! If you're interested on my progress please check my profile page regualarly. 

-x-

Therapy for the Therapist

By Louann1

Session 2: Saying What People Want To Hear

What was Syaoran to do? He had promised a high school adversary to take therapy sessions from them. He stood outside Sakura's branch, on the other side of town (to where he usually worked) like a naughtychild standing outside the principle's office. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach which was becoming a nuisance to him. He kept reminding himself that he didn't have to see her but he never moved from outside the door, not one inch. Syaoran took out the card that Sakura had given him at their last meeting and framed it between his index fingers and thumbs. There was a faint scent coming from it which relaxed him a little. His heart no longer raced and his palms wereno longer sweating like fountains. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

Syaoran pushed open the entrance door he'd been standing behind for the past half hour. When it was just wide enough forhim to pass through, the sound of bells jingling came from above. The clanging was more like tinkling but it began to fray Syaoran's nerves anyway. He walked cautiously to what he could only see as the reception desk, where a dark long haired receptionist was busy typing at a computer. He tilted over the high counter just enough so he could make eye contact with her,

" Hello, I'm here for my... Appointment," The words weren't familiar to him. " I called earlier."

The receptionist paused and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She can't be that much younger that me, Syaoran thought. The receptionist's dark violet eyes met his for the first time as she instructed him to enter the waiting room with a smile.

Syaoran wasn't sure what to think of Sakura's patients. He had seen people with similar attributes to his patients at his practice, a few who were classified as 'extreme' and he could swear that he saw a few of his own patients. Soon enough, Syaoran saw the door to Sakura's office open and a lady who he could only describe as 'familiar' exit waving at Sakura who stood by the ajar door.

" Thank you! I feel a lot better about the whole situation now," The lady said as she continued to leave.

" Don't worry, just remember what I told you and it'll turn out alright," Sakura smiled before turning to Syaoran with an evil glare. " You wanna come in now, Syaoran?"

" Uh... Yeah?" Syaoran's body quickly stood rigid and he followed Sakura in a robot-like fashion.

Once inside, he looked around slightly surprised by the lack of pink there was. From her card he could only presume that her practice would look feminine but he couldn't exactly apply that description anymore.

" So, what brings you here?" Sakura's strict, almost angry,tone surprised him.

" What? You're the one who told me to come!" Syaoran retorted, he could think of a thousand things he could do with his time.

" Yeah, I know," Sakura said in a tone that was half-shy, half-laughing. " But seriously, you didn't have to come. It's not like you're paying me and it's not like I'm threatening you, so what brings you here?"

Syaoran had to think for a while about it. Why did he come? What forced him to drag himself across town, into her practice, into the waiting room and then into her office? As he sat on the leather-like chair, paused in deep thought, Sakura began to do her usual 'I'm bored' action and tapped a pencil on a notebook between the second ticks of her watch.

" Take your time," She finally said with a sigh.

" I'm sorry but to be honest... I don't know why I came," Syaoran scratched his head.

" Hey! Don't pull that stuff! I did take the body language course too y'know!" Sakura pointed her pencil at him before putting it to paper and doodling pictures of flowers and rainbows while whispering. " Scratches head while lying..."

" What are you writing?" Syaoran asked suspicious of her sudden 'note-taking'

" Me?" Sakura peered up from the paper and met his eyes. " Nothing. Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

" Wha-? No," Syaoran clearly stated.

" You want to tell me why you came?" Sakura asked once more.

" Because you invited me," Syaoran crossed his arms an action which Sakura carefully noticed.

" I see you're putting up a barrier between you and me using your arms. Can you tell me why?" Sakura noted the arm crossing.

" Because you're annoying me!" Syaoran wished he had never come. How irritating did the girl become!

" I see. Can you tell me exactly what I'm doing that's annoying you?" Sakura asked while balancing her pencil on the semi-flatrubber end.

" No," He said clearly while turning away from her.

" I see..." Sakura took her pencil and drew a little picture of a dog. " Doesn't make eye contact when uncomfortable..."

" Are you like this with all your patients?" Syaoran unfolded his arms to face her.

" My, my, aren't me testy?" Sakura spun on her (newly bought) swivel chair. " Look Syaoran. I only asked you for a bit of fun. I never actually thought that you'd turn up."

" Really?" Syaoran leaned back on the chair feeling a little bit at ease now that she wasn't acting like a teacher who had been expecting 3 weeks of homework.

" No!" Syaoran's short lived easiness was brought to an abrupt end. " You see what I did Syaoran? Did you get it?"

" Yes!" He replied with a sarcastic tone.

" Wow! You're very good at it! I can't see why you have as many patients as me," Sakura gave him an easy smile.

" Thanks," He replied totally not following what she was saying. " But I don't get you."

" What I mean is... How can I put it?" Sakura thought of a way of explaining it. " Okay, let's say that I gave you a late birthday present. You totally hate it and yet you still turn to me with a kind smile and say, 'Arigatou, Sakura-chan'," She tried to impersonate him before returning to her usually cheery tone. " That's what you're doing."

" I'm lying?" Syaoran was trying to surpress his laughter.

" Well, I suppose you could put it like that but it's more like... You're telling me what I want to hear," Sakura faced him with a sweet smile.

Seeing her like that brought back memories of their past friendship. Indeed they were close, perhaps a little bit too close. Maybe that's why when they both decided to do the same thing it hurt as much as it did. Sakura and Syaoran wanted individuality so when they both went into therapy, there was no longer that uniqueness that they wanted. As they studied together he would watch her as she was slowly pulled into sleeping with a small smile on her face. He would always stay awake for a little bit longer to hear her rant nonsense in her sleep.

" Ne, Syaoran-kun? Thank you for that but it wasn't necessary..." That was the one line of her's that he would treasure even though he didn't know what he did. She wasn't awake when she had said it but that meant that it was the truth as she could never be truthful with him when she was awake. She had said it when she was in his arms as he carried her into his bed to sleep. As he pulled ther covers over her she would manage to grab onto his hand. Everytime he tried to leave she would let out a little whine forcing him to stay a little longer.

" But it's a pity you don't listen when I want you to," Sakura pouted as she had waited patiently for Syaoran's response only to be met with a blank stare.

" I'm sorry what were you saying?" Syaoran asked coming back from his little stroll down memory lane.

" Never mind," Sakura knew he was thinking of something else. " So what do you want to do?"

" Me?" Syaoran was shocked by her quick change in conversation.

" Yeah," Sakura repeated her question once more for the retarded Syaoran. " So-what-do-you-want-to-do?"

" You don't need to say it that slowly," Syaoran was a little hurt. " I don't know. Watch TV?"

" Okay!" She walked up to a mahogany cabinet and opened the doors to reveal a wide screen, plasma screen, DVD/VHS TV combi with a various selection of video game consoles and games.

" I'm impressed," Syaoran complimented her on her entertainment system.

" Thanks," Sakura threw him a remote. " I get bored sometimes so I bought this lot to pass the time."

" Why don't you just ask in another patient?" Syaoran asked.

" I would but right now you're my patient. Besides, I don't know when I'll see you again," Sakura changed the channel. " I thought that it would be better to make nice memories rather than ones that make me want to smash you're pretty boy face in."

" Such harsh words... And she says them with a smile..."

" You can leave if you really want to," Sakura averted her gaze. " You don't have to stay."

" I'll stay," Syaoran changed the channel from the soppy daytime drama.

" Hey! I wanted to know if Alfredo was going to find out that his pregnant wife, Selena, was really his sister in law who was going to give birth to his unknownlong lostson's twin'schild!" Sakura objected.

" How can you even understand that?" Syaoran pondered on the complex family relationship she had just said. " Is that even possible?"

" Who cares when they all talk like this," She changed the channel back.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at the screen fixated on the unbelievable happenings between Alfredo and Selena. Sakura watched as Syaoran's jaw slowly dropped as the show went on. After it all ended Syaoran was still shocked.

" Wow."

" I know," Sakura nodded in agreement. " Well, it's time for my next appointment! This has been fun Syaoran! Please stop by again. Next episode Alfredo finds out that he's really married to Selena's cousin who looks exactly like her."

Syaoran pondered on it a little bit. Alfredo... Married... Cousin... Selena! It still didn't make any sense to him but when the dialogue was the way it was, it didn't need to make sense.

" Why not?" Syaoran shrugged his sholders.

" You really are very good at it Syaoran," Sakura followed him out of the room.

" Huh?" He turned around with a puzzled expression.

" Telling me what I want to hear," Sakura gave a smile to the next patient who immediately walked into her office.

Who said I was saying what you wanted to hear most? Syaoran thought to himself as he walked out.

-x-

Session 2 is finished! I don't really know how many chapter's there's going to be, really depends on reviews, so I'm taking it a bit slow just in case people might like this. So, please review! Tell me how I can do better!


	3. Things Are Never What They Seem

My laptop broke! It had to get taken away for repairs but the worse part was I couldn't update as soon as I wanted. I had 3 chapters waiting to be updated and they all got deleted so I had to type them again. Sorry for the delay.

This chapter isn't that important but I really wanted to put in the 'incident'. Just to show that they care. Just something to keep in mind first. It's about the last part in this chapter. Remember that it was ALL buttons. ALL. It's very important to remember that. My beta reader didn't get it and was like 'What's with this last bit?' I think that it's really obvious but I didn't exactly say it. It's a little embarrassing to say it then again it's embarrassing when it happens. I think you'll get what I mean.

-x-

Therapy for the Therapist

By Louann1

Session 3: Things are Never What They Seem

Give it up. Just forget all about it. Get a proper job as an accountant or something sensible like that. It's not too late to change professions. As Syaoran was slumped back in his chair, he thought about all of the other jobs that could've been doing if he hadn't followed Sakura around like a love-sick puppy. If he didn't take every class that she did would he have found himself doing something else like teaching?

Syaoran finally came to the conclusion that wouldn't have done anything in particular and probably would've ended up living off his family's fortune. The thought didn't please him all to well. He was the kind of person that couldn't keep still and just waste the days away. Although being a therapist didn't require him to be as active as he would like it was better than being a couch potato. And yet, while he still dwells on this, all he really does is watch other people being couch potatoes with their problems in hand and their words almost bursting to come out.

" I've just been having the most awful week. It's just so terrible, I feel depressed all the time and-" It was the usual horrid week of Jasmine Satoshi update but it was unusual this time as as she spoke her words drowned out and for some strange yet not unwelcome reason Syaoran's thoughts were drawn back to Sakura.

Oh, Sakura. That beautiful maiden that just loved to annoy the hell out of him still hadn't been in touch with him yet even though she seemed to be so open at their last meeting. He could almost recall everything that had happened that day when he went for his first 'session' with her. I say 'almost' as it had been quite a while back and Syaoran was never really one to remember the little details.

" Dr Li?" His patient was becoming more aware of his dazed look.

" I'm sorry, uh… Please continue," Syaoran snapped back and forced himself to pay attention to Jasmine, as awkward as it was.

She continued to blabber on about how terrible things were and how she felt throughout the amazingly weird coincidences that had occurred during the week and all Syaoran could do was try to listen and get the image of Sakura out of his mind. His look of attention that was focused on Jasmine changed as his attention changed back to Sakura. Jasmine, the permanent member of the 'I-love-Dr-Li' fan club, noticed the look of happiness that was spread across his face.

What was this? What was this strange look on his face? Was it-? It was! He was looking at her with a look of affection. What did this mean? Jasmine was always the first to jump to conclusions. It didn't matter who the people involved were or what the situation was, she would twist it just so it would suit her liking.

" Dr Li! I knew you felt the same way I did!" Jasmine's voice was just filled with aspiration.

" Eh?" Syaoran couldn't believe what she was doing.

" Ever since I saw you I knew that you weren't like other guys. I knew that you knew how to treat a lady right. I was a little unsure because you hadn't made a move on me yet but I was sure that you'd come around."

There are just some things that shouldn't be done. Syaoran knew that but he was unsure if Jasmine did. It was obvious that she found him attractive, she had made that fact known but their relationship couldn't be more than just a patient-therapist one but it wasn't that it was against the rules, for Syaoran there was another reason behind his non-existent moves.

Jasmine was the kind of girl that was pretty and stupid enough to be a model but she had that fiery spark of ambition that made her determined enough to go for what she wanted without thinking of the consequences.

" She's just out of control when she's unable to get what she wants. All I can do is sit back, apologize when it doesn't work out and just hope that she doesn't make the same mistakes again," Samantha was so unlike Sakura's usual patients.

Usually, it was people who were finding their own lives hard or those who were a little crazy. There were the occasional strange cases but she didn't mind. It was all part of the job. The funny thing about Samantha was that she was normal. She didn't go on about some obsession and she didn't froth from the mouth. She even watched TV with Sakura when there was still time left. All she really did was ask for advice about her extremely flirty friend.

" Do you know this man who she's obsessed with?" Sakura asked a little curious to find out who the unfortunate man was.

" I'm not entirely sure but I think that it's her therapist. That uh… Dr Li? She seems to go more frequently than before and sometimes she blurts out the strangest things," Samantha replied.

" Dr… Li?" Sakura was shocked to hear his name. It had been quite a while since she had last seen him and the sudden sound of his name brought back unrequited memories.

" Yeah, he's that therapist across town. She's always going on about him," Samantha noted the strange look that had formed on Sakura's face. " Do you know him?"

" Uh… Yeah. You could say that," Sakura just gave her a smile and saw her false expression facing back at her when she looked at her watch.

" 'Course you know him! I can't believe that I forgot. Aren't you rivals or something?" She noticed Sakura's blank stare and decided that it would be best to leave Dr Li out of it. " Should I just do what I usually do? Should I just keep my distance and just hope that she doesn't do anything drastic? She's a good person at heart and she's never as conceited around her friends as she is with men. I'm just worried that one day it's going to blow up in her face."

" It'll be fine. Just tell her what you told me. That way, even if it doesn't go all too well you can say that you did warn her and she'll listen to you more," Sakura gave her out advice just as she was trained to.

She watched Samantha leave and couldn't help but feel powerless. There was another woman in Syaoran's life. For some reason she always thought that there wouldn't be room for a woman in his life. He always seemed to be consumed in something strange like biometrics or something strange like that. Sakura never really considered Syaoran as being someone's object of affection or crush yet alone being someone's boyfriend. Now there was a patient who fancied him. Not only was she pretty she also saw him more than Sakura did. That was the impression that she got from Samantha.

Stupid as the idea was, Sakura decided that she would go see this woman. She would just go and see what the situation was. That was all. At least, that was what it was before she got sucked into the terrible situation.

" Ever since I saw you I knew that you weren't like other guys. I knew that you knew how to treat a lady right. I was a little unsure because you hadn't made a move on me yet but I was sure that you'd come around."

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing but what he was seeing was even more incomprehensible. Jasmine drew closer and closer and all Syaoran could do was sit in his chair with his mouth flapping like a goldfish. He couldn't move. The situation was just wrong and yet he couldn't move. Not because he wanted it to go further but by the fact that Jasmine had pinned him down with her legs. He squirmed but that only seemed to make her hold on that much tighter and plant kisses all over him.

Someone! Please, anyone! Help me out here! Syaoran thought as the kisses were beginning to get closer to his lips and his buttons were being undone.

The door opened. Syaoran sighed it was just what he needed… But it wasn't. As his eyes drew to the open door he could jus see a shocked expression on Sakura's face. What was she doing there? It was still office hours and of all the people to be there it had to be her.

" Your secretary let me in. I just dropped by to see how you were but I can see you're busy so I'll come back later," She immediately closed the door and began to make her way back to her practice.

" Sakura!" Syaoran jumped from his seat and in the process pushed Jasmine off him.

" Dr Li!" Jasmine protested as Syaoran went to follow the woman that had just appeared at the door.

Ignoring the fuming patient, Syaoran quickly buttoned his shirt and followed Sakura, hoping to talk to her. Syaoran knew that as time goes by it gets harder to talk about difficult things and what Sakura had just witnessed was indeed 'difficult'.

" Sakura!" He called her name out but she didn't stop or slow down. " Wait. Let me explain."

He managed to clasp her hand, forcing her to listen to what he had to say. Sakura couldn't look at him. All her conclusions were right. Everything that Samantha said was right and still Syaoran wanted to explain. Sakura decided to hear him out, it was her job. She would listen to people and then give them advice after. What advice could she give Syaoran?

" What you saw… It isn't what you think," Syaoran was trying to catch his breath.

" If it's about you breaking the patient-therapist rule then your secret's safe with me," Sakura rolled her eyes. There was nothing more to say and yet Syaoran was still standing there. " You can breathe a sigh of relief! You won't get fired."

" It's not about that, well it is a little, but it isn't what you think it is," Syaoran repeated.

" So what is it? That's the second time I've seen you with her. What am I supposed to think?"

" It's… Not what you think it is," Syaoran was still trying to find a way to explain it. " It's… I'm… I don't…"

" Spit it out! I can't stay here all day!" Sakura was a little disappointed at Syaoran's lack of explanation.

" I'm just trying to say that I wouldn't want you to think that I'm… With my patient. She just came onto me I swear! I don't want you to think of me like that. I'm not her boyfriend or anything."

" I see," Sakura paused. So he wasn't 'with' that girl. Even though Sakura was a little relieved there was still a possibility that he could've been with someone who wasn't his patient. " We'll talk about this in your next session."

" Eh?" Syaoran was shocked by Sakura's sudden change in attitude towards him.

" It's tomorrow at midday. Okay? Don't forget! We'll meet at that restaurant were you and your 'patient' were," She waved to him as she walked out of the practice. " Oh, by the way you might want to uh-"

Sakura pointed down. Syaoran's eyes followed her and as soon as he understood what she had meant he immediately turned into a bright shade of scarlet.

" Heh, thanks," Syaoran sheepishly replied.


	4. Honesty Is Never The Best Policy

Quite a few reviews have requested for Sakura to have a session of therapy so here it is! I like to call it 'Sakura's session: Syaoran's bad-yet-kind-of-successful use of reverse psychology'. I haven't really used RP much so the knowledge that I do have is probably the same as Syaoran's. This was a difficult chapter for me to write, I felt like this Syaoran was a really difficult person that just seems different from the nice pretty boy image I imagine. I really am biased towards Syaoran than Sakura in this fic. Things will get a little more light hearted n the next chapter. Promise.

I just want to ask how many more chapters you as the reader would like. I'm not quite sure when to end this so, I'm just asking for your opinion.

For an upcoming fic, I need to know whether you prefer Syaoran or Sakura as the clueless one. So just put your answer in a review or PM. Thank you.

Also, I really need a new beta reader so if anyone is interested or has time, just contact me.

-x-

Therapy for the Therapist

By Louann1

Session 4: Honesty is Never the Best Policy

There are times when it is best to tell the truth. Lying can just lead to more lying, which can only mean a stain in a reputation. For Syaoran this stain was growing by the conversation as he was a terrible liar. It didn't matter which mode of communication he used. Letters, calls, texts, emails, messenger, face-to-face meetings, they were all filled up with lies but it was even worse when he was corresponding with Sakura. Of all of the people he was in contact with, she was the one who he wanted to impress the most. At first he thought that the little white lie would be alright, just enough to make him sound good but soon they were growing to the point that he had forgotten all his previous lies.

Sakura could tell he was lying. He tried almost too hard. Syaoran's face would turn red and he would squint in deep thought. Even though Syaoran lied, she didn't burst his bubble. Sakura didn't want to intrude on the secret world that he had made. If there were something that he didn't want to share with her then she wouldn't pry. Unless it was during one of his sessions.

There was one thing that played on Sakura's mind. It was what he had said their last meeting.

" I'm just trying to say that I wouldn't want you to think that I'm… With my patient. She just came onto me I swear! I don't want you to think of me like that. I'm not her boyfriend or anything."

What did he mean? Was he trying to say that he didn't like that girl or that he wasn't with a patient or that she didn't want to think of him as some professional that took advantage of his patients? The first couldn't be true. That lady was the same one that they had tricked in the restaurant. Syaoran had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with that girl. So why did it pain her so? Why did she feel so hurt when she saw Syaoran being smothered in kisses by that pretty-in-a-dumb-blond-way girl?

Sakura was sat in the restaurant with her usual Caesar salad, waiting for Syaoran to arrive. She was a little earlier than their arranged time but she was bored at work since there wasn't anyone booked in. She sighed deeply and wondered what she was doing. Why was she playing with Syaoran? She felt really bad about it and yet she couldn't stop. There was something about being with him that seemed to make the rivalry between them all the more enjoyable. It didn't matter if she was beginning to like him as she had decided that there was no way that she would let her guard down.

" Hey," Syaoran greeted her with a cheeky smile. " Have you been waiting long?"

" No, not at all," Sakura replied as he sat down.

" Okay, if you say so," Syaoran looked at her salad.

" Fine, I've been here a while," Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Why did you want to meet here?" Syaoran asked politely.

" I don't know. I thought that it would be better than being cooped up in my office all day. You know how it is," Sakura bit a forkful of lettuce.

" I guess," Syaoran shrugged even though he knew exactly what she meant.

" Would you like to see the menu, sir?" A posh dressed waiter asked with a slight European accent.

" No thanks, I'll just have the soup of the day," Syaoran replied before the waiter strolled off in an unusual manner.

" Do you know what the soup of the day is?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

" 'Course I do," Syaoran lied. He just didn't want to bother looking at strange words and making a fool out of himself when he said them wrong.

" Okay, if you say so," Sakura continued to chew threw her food.

Syaoran waited patiently for his soup to arrive and when it did, he understood Sakura's scepticism. The soup had an awful smell, fishy yet sickly sweet, it looked appalling, watery yet solid, and worse of all, it tasted disgusting. Syaoran forced it down.

" Syaoran? Are you okay?" Sakura was becoming concerned about him when he turned a funny shade of green.

" Yep, just fine," Syaoran replied in a strange raspy voice.

Syaoran took a long sip from his glass of water and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the expression that was spread across her face. It was a half-laughing half-something-he-hadn't-seen-before look. Syaoran had to admit, he had never seen her look that way at him and yet it was like he had seen it before. The last time he saw someone look at him like that he was scared out of his wits but somehow he didn't feel like that at all. He didn't feel like running a mile or making a quick escape to the restroom. After tinkering around a bit with his phone he decided to confront Sakura on her look.

" What's that look for?" Syaoran placed his glass down.

" Hmm? What look?" Sakura fiddled around with her salad satisfied that she had played with the dressing enough.

" That look…" Syaoran tried to describe it. " You know what I mean."

Sakura remained silent. She wasn't totally sure about what he was talking about.

" OK, don't tell me," Syaoran pouted a little and considered whether it would be better to order something else.

" Fine I won't," Sakura continued to finish off her meal.

" Good. I don't want to know," Syaoran looked down at her salad wondering if he should order it as well.

" Good. I don't want to tell you."

" Is that good?" Syaoran pointed at her almost clean plate.

" Fine," Sakura folded her arms. " Go change the subject."

" I did but I can change it back if you'd prefer," Syaoran clicked his fingers, ordering the waiter to take his order.

" There was no look so stop acting like there was," Sakura couldn't believe this cocky side of Syaoran.

" Look," Syaoran handed her his cell phone and as the waiter drew closer he made a new order.

Sakura opened the flip phone and looked down at the screen with disbelieving eyes. There in there on a 260k screen, taken by a 1.3MP camera was a picture of her. She zoomed into the image and saw that strange look on her face. She felt like an idiot for looking like that and an even bigger one for letting Syaoran take a photo of her. She thrusted the phone back into his hand and continued eating in an angry manner. Syaoran continued to order like there was nothing wrong with the fuming Sakura.

" I know what you're doing," Sakura finally broke the silence that had accumulated between them.

" Hmm?" Syaoran began to eat his meal that had just arrived.

" You're saying that you don't want to know, even thought you really do want to know, but I won't fall for your tricks!"

" Okay," Syaoran simply put. He munched through the lettuce first since all it was all practically water and if he were to eat it later it would only dilute the flavour of the already weak tasting dressing. " How can you eat this?"

" There you go again!" Sakura ranted on. " Change the subject why don't you?"

" I thought I just did," Syaoran stabbed at a salad leaf.

" What is with you today?" Sakura asked with gritted teeth. " Why are you acting like… Like-"

" Let's talk about something else," Syaoran tried to think of a new topic as Sakura simmered quietly opposite him.

Syaoran didn't like being a total jerk. It just wasn't him. Syaoran was always being called a 'nice guy' and he was just used to being a 'nice guy'. There's no other way to put it. Syaoran was a 'nice guy'. He was the kind of gentleman that would hold open doors, give back extra change and actually return library books on time. Because he was such a nice guy he couldn't keep up the 'I'm an annoying guy' routine for long.

" Okay, I'll admit, I have absolutely no idea," Syaoran confessed after seeing Sakura so fumed. He knew that he couldn't be a jerk any longer. " Honestly…."

" Honestly?" Sakura rose an eyebrow. " Syaoran, I know you. You have never been totally honest with me. If things are getting too weird for you then fine, we'll just go back to the way we used to be. I'm perfectly fine having you as a rival."

It hurt. To hear Sakura say that she would be fine with him as a rival was just as bad as her saying that she would be fine if he wasn't there at all and it hurt because he could never feel like that about her.

" You'll always be my friend, right?"

That was the question that she had asked him all those years ago and it pained him to think that she had forgotten his reply because when he said that he would, he meant it. He wanted to be her friend forever, cheesy enough, but he meant it because she was the only person that made him feel like himself. She was the only person who seemed to genuinely like him and that was comforting to know.

" Sakura…" Syaoran looked down. Right now he couldn't look at her. " I really wish that things were different. I just thought that maybe we could go back to the way that things used to be… When I was sure that I was someone you cared about. Earlier, I thought that we were OK. I guess I was wrong."

Sakura sat there as Syaoran left the restaurant. What had she done? All this time she was only acting harsh in order to keep a certain distance between them. She didn't want to get hurt by him again and yet she had done just that to him and she felt bad about it. That little feeling in the pit of her stomach twisted and consumed her and it grew into depression.

How long had she known Syaoran? Forever. Syaoran had always been there for her, whenever she was in trouble, or wanted to go out, or needed someone to talk to. When he wasn't there anymore she missed him so much. Everything she did reminded her of him because they had done everything together.

We were OK… Before I messed things up for us, Syaoran slumped over the table. It was then that she realised that she wanted everything that he did. She wanted things to be different, she wanted things how they used to be but most importantly, she wanted him to call her someone he cared about. Now, after forcing him to tell her the truth, she just found things worse than when he lied to her, proving that honesty (in this case) wasn't the best policy.


End file.
